ugh
by ireallycouldentcareless
Summary: first fanfic so be nice. song fic. one shot or not just tell me what you think.set after book 5. pretand fang did not happen.


Ugh! Why does my life have to be so confusing?! To catch you up here are my thoughts at the moment:

Fang

Fang

Fang

I smell cookies

I want cookies

Off topic

Fang

The flock

Fangs new girl friend

Yes I know number 4 isn't important but 8 is. I am the one saving the world why does fang think Lisa's the best thing in the world? Ugh he is always kissing her and giving me this smug look. Grr I'll show him.

I marched down the hall and knocked on angel's door.

"Hey max I love your plan let's get nudge we'll show fang who's better!"

See, this is why I love angel. She smiled.

"I love you to max, let's get nudge"

Now we were in my room and I was letting angel, Ella and nudge give me a… makeover, yuck dear god I hope they don't use pink.

"Don't worry max worry we won't use pink or purple or miniskirts" I heard Ella and nudge groan. "

"Well ha-ha I don't have to wear a skirt" I said dancing around the room while they all roared with laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the makeover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked in the mirror, stunned. They had acutely made me look good; I had a white blouse with a black skirt midthigh and blue converse, a bunch of bracelets on my left arm with a necklace with white wings. My hair was straightened and fell on my shoulders in an awesome way and not too much make up because I have natural beauty. They had actually made me look good but I still looked like me.

I turned to them and a huge smile lit my face. Its awesome guys. Now let's show fang that's better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang had not stopped looking at me since I had come down stairs. Angel had convinced me to sing a song to express my feelings. So hear it goes.

"Alright who's gonna come and sing next?" the D.J. said looking around. I raised my hand.

"ok little lady come on up" I got up and made my way to the stage feeling fangs eyes on me the entire way.

"What song?" the D.J. asked. I whispered the song in his ear and a smile lit his face.

"Ok"

I took the microphone as the music began to play.

_Drew looks at me _I **hear everyone gasp at my voice**_  
I fake a smile so he won't see_ **I look directly at fang**_  
What I want and I need_ **I need him**_  
And everything that we should be _**we could be something special **_**  
**__  
I'll bet she's beautiful _**no I see her she's a redhead wonder yuck**_  
That girl he talks about _**and makes out with nonstop**_  
And she's got everything _**she does I hate to admit it**_**  
**__That I have to live without _**I close my eyes and put everything into this song**__

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

The music ends and I look at fang one last time and jump off the stage. He looks guilty.

"Hey guys I'm tired so I'm gonna head back"

"Ok max but you should know your voice is so good. Where did you learn to sing like that? You could be famous and we could be your agents. You could be friends with Justine beiber. I love Justine beiber. He's soooo hot…" I left nudge rambling about Justine beiber.

Fang POV

I was stunned how could I have missed it. She still loved me and I loved me. I thought she had stopped so I started to go out with lisa. I sighed and went after her.


End file.
